pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero
A Hero has moved away from some of the traditional methods of most fighters, while not shunning them completely. He has learned some of the arcane arts, but has rejected traditional magic, preferring to use magic to enhance his weapons and armor with which he is more familiar and more trusting. Magic Pool At 1st level the Hero gains a pool of magic ''points, magical energy he can use to boost his combat effectiveness. The number of points in a Hero's ''magic ''pool is equal to 1/2 his Hero level + his Wisdom modifier. The ''magic pool is replenished at the rate of 1 point every thirty seconds (five rounds). This replaces Bonus Feats. Armor Enhancement Starting at 3rd level, a Hero can spend one point of magic, as a swift action, to channel energy into his armor giving it resistance 5 to either cold, fire, or acid damage. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Hero's Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). Every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and 15th), these bonuses increase by 5 to a maximum resistance of 20. In addition, a Hero can also move at his normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a Hero can move at his normal speed while wearing heavy armor. This replaces Armor Training. Shield Enhancement As long as the Hero has 1 point of magic in his pool, his shield is treated as magic for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. At 4th level, the Hero can spend 1 point of magic, as a swift action, to channel energy into his shield. The weapon gains a +1 enhancement bonus, which increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 4th (8th, 12th, and 16th) to a maximum of +4 at 16th level. These bonuses can be added to the shield, stacking with existing shield bonuses to a maximum of +5. A Hero can also add one of the following shield special abilities: arrow deflection, bashing, bolstering, fortification, guarding, mirrored, and reflection. Adding these special abilities replaces an amount of enhancement bonus equal to the ability's cost. Duplicate special abilities do not stack. If the shield is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added to it before any other shield special abilities can be added. The benefits are decided when the magic point is used, and they cannot be changed unless a'' magic'' point is used again. These benefits only apply to shields wielded by the Hero; if another creature attempts to wield the shield, it loses these benefits, though they resume if the Hero regains possession of the shield. The Hero cannot have more than one use of this ability active at a time. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Hero's Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). Weapon Enhancement As long as the Hero has 1 point of magic in his pool, his weapon is treated as magic for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. At 5th level, the Hero can spend 1 point of magic, as a swift action, to channel energy into his weapon. The weapon gains a +1 enhancement bonus, which increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 5th (9th, 13th, and 17th) to a maximum of +4 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5. A Hero can also add one of the following weapon special abilities: dancing, defending, distance, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, keen, shock, shocking burst, speed, and throwing. Adding these special abilities replaces an amount of enhancement bonus equal to the ability's cost. Duplicate special abilities do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added to it before any other weapon special abilities can be added. The benefits are decided when the magic point is used, and they cannot be changed unless a'' magic'' point is used again. These benefits only apply to weapons wielded by the Hero; if another creature attempts to wield the weapon, it loses these benefits, though they resume if the Hero regains possession of the weapon. The Hero cannot have more than one use of this ability active at a time. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Hero's Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). This replaces Weapon Training. Spin Attack At 6th level, a Hero can spend 2 points of magic to channel energy into his blade and use it to attack all creatures in a five-foot radius around himself as a full-round action. An attack roll is made at the Hero's highest attack bonus for each creature in range. The damage dealt is the same to each enemy hit. At 14th level, a Hero can instead spend 5 points of magic to attack all enemies in a ten-foot radius around himself. Sword Beam Attack At 19th level, a Hero can spend 1 point of'' magic'', as a standard action, to fire a beam of energy from his sword. This beam is a ranged attack with a 30ft range increment. Aside from being able to be used at enemies at range, this beam is treated as a melee attack and uses the weapon's highest attack bonus and damage. If a Hero has maximum health (not counting temporary health) any attacks made with this ability automatically confirm all critical threats. A Hero can spend additional points of magic to increase the range of this ability, increasing it by 30ft for each point of magic spent. This replaces Armor Mastery. Enhancement Mastery At 20th level, a Hero can stack his Weapon, Armor, and Shield Enhancements. The magic cost increases by 1 for each enhancement added (ie. If a Hero adds Acid, Fire, and Ice resistance using Armor Enhancement it costs 3 points of magic). If two enhancements are added it takes a move action; if three or more enhancements are added it takes a standard action (ie. If a Hero adds Flaming and Keen to his weapon it takes a move action instead of a swift action). In addition the Hero's magic pool is replenished at the rate of a number of points equal to his Wisdom modifier (minimum 1) every thirty seconds (five rounds). This replaces Weapon Mastery. Notes The Bonus Feats class feature is in actuality replaced by multiple abilities. Here is a list of each level at which a bonus feat would be granted and what is granted instead. It is of note that level 2, 10, 18, and 20 aren't replaced but the other abilities are so powerful I believe it makes up for it. # Magic Pool / Weapon Enhancement / Shield Enhancement (magic for DR purposes) # NOT REPLACED # n/a # Shield Enhancement # n/a # Spin Attack # n/a # Shield Enhancement # n/a # NOT REPLACED # n/a # Shield Enhancement # n/a # Spin Attack # n/a # Shield Enhancement # n/a # NOT REPLACED # n/a # NOT REPLACED Category:Homebrew __NOEDITSECTION__